Cross-reference is made to an application filed simultaneously herewith by Robert Charles Paulin and Ronald Joseph Billings, to an application filed simultaneously herewith by Ronald Paul Glanz, and to an application filed simultaneously herewith by John Leonard Carberry, said applications being commonly assigned herewith. As disclosed in said simultaneously filed applications, a doublesigmoid connector has particular utility to interconnect structural members in a trusswork, as in an offshore drilling platform.